Trade
by Laerkstrein
Summary: After several weeks in the nation of Xing, Alphonse is still lacking much of the information on alkahestry he desires.


****Disclaimer: ****The _FullMetal Alchemist _characters used in this fic are the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters. **  
><strong>

**Trade  
><strong>

**Prompt: **Trying to pull a scam...**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Written for LJ.

* * *

><p>The sights he'd seen in Xing had been astounding. Tall, ornate palaces stretching up to the heavens, beautifully decorated with handmade glass and fine wood; various species of animals, the likes of which he'd never before seen; and the people and culture, alien and fascinating to the eye. He had traversed the streets for days, taking in the sights and searching for anything that would aid in his mission to research the alchemy of such a marvelous country. Few texts in the market had been found on the Dragon's Pulse, and, although he'd heard plenty about it from Mei, he had purchased them anyway, deciding that anything extra would be useful.<p>

He would spend days in the small house he'd been allowed to borrow from a local merchant, in exchange for occasionally running the man's stand in the marketplace, reading and taking notes on anything and everything that might help him decipher the mysteries of the Xingese alkahestry. But, for several days, each evening ended in disappointment, causing his head to spin with confusion as he quietly drifted off to sleep. During those glum nights, he would dream of his journey with his brother, wondering how Edward and Winry were doing back home.

This night was no different. Alphonse sat quietly in his bed, arms stretched behind his head as he glanced quietly out the window at the solemn sky, taking comfort in the fact that his brother and loved ones were lying under the same scene. A gentle knock sounded at the door, causing him to bolt upright. At first, he believed that he was being paid a visit by Mr. Wu, but, upon opening the door, his eyes widened as they fell upon the smiling figure staring up at him. Instantly, arms grabbed him in a hug, the girl's face pressed against his shoulder. Unsure of what to do, he gently patted her head, catching sight of the tiny panda that was also clinging to him.

A smile lit up his face as he returned the gesture, ushering her out of the cold night and indoors. For several moments she sat at the small table as he prepared a warm broth for both of them, unsure of what to say. Upon placing the cup before her, and one before Xiao Mei, she smiled widely, thanking him. It was rude to do so, and Alphonse hated to run the risk of insulting people, but he rushed to his shelf, pulling several books and notes into his arms, placing them on the table as he began asking countless questions that he himself had been unable to answer.

Mei smiled again, laughing as Alphonse sputtered. "I have a proposition for you," she said finally, once her laughter had died down. "I'll help you, but you have to do something for me."

It was his turn to smile now, laughing as he recognized that she was using the Amestrian concept of Equivalent Exchange. He nodded in agreement, smile still in place. "Of course," he replied, drinking from his cup. "I don't expect you to help me without reparation. That wouldn't be right."

"It's either this or nothing," she said, hands fidgeting with the edge of the table. "I want to have dinner with you."

His eyes widened at the request, memories of her deep-seated affections for him rising to the surface. Clearly, based on the blush that had spread across her cheeks, asking for dinner was the only way she could think of to ask him to court her. Alphonse hesitated for a moment before nodding his consent, stretching his hand across the table to her.

"It's a deal," he said, smile widening.

Mei stood suddenly, leaning across the table to plant a swift kiss upon his cheek, causing him to blush in turn. Maybe he hadn't come to Xing just to learn more of alchemy. Maybe he, too, had feelings similar to her own.

* * *

><p>From Mei first started obsessing over Alphonse in the manga, I thought of them as being a couple. I'm pleased that Arakawa implied as much at the end of the series.<em><br>_


End file.
